


Every Night

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Complicated Relationships, Drunkenness, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Self-Esteem Issues, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Every night, he drank like this.





	Every Night

“I’ve been watching you, mage,” Blackwall said.

“Oh, have you?” Dorian asked, arching his eyebrows, and when he leaned back in his seat, Blackwall saw the haze in his eyes.

He was often like this, when they ended up in a tavern and there was nothing to distract him. Most nights, Blackwall knew, Dorian settled in the library with a few bottles of wine and researched, and drank, and researched, and drank. Some nights, he came out to the Herald’s Rest, and drank there – more nights than before, now that Josephine had put a lock on how much drink he could have from Skyhold’s wine cellar.

Tonight, he was drinking cheap Ferelden whiskey, rotgut that’d burn through him tomorrow, and Blackwall had watched the way he tipped it back. Every _night_, he drank like this.

“Pretty view, am I?” Dorian asked, his lips parting, his eyebrows raising. It wasn’t the usual flirtation, not like it was when he was flirting with men who were pursuing him: there was a stiffness in his neck and a hardness in his eyes, a challenge. “Does the spoilt prince look handsome enough to warm your cock? Thought you’d invite me now there’s some drink in me?”

It was the sort of thing said to shock. But then—

It wasn’t just that, Blackwall supposed. He’d only heard in dribs and drabs, what the mage said about the sex he’d had before joining the Inquisition, and it always sounded rough, dirty. Not the forbidden stuff he had back home in Tevinter, but the stuff in the Free Marches, or down here in the south, with stable lads or tavern masters, with soldiers, other apostates. He seemed to have enough of it.

Using it as a weapon, it wasn’t clear whether Dorian was aiming to cut Blackwall or himself.

“Up,” Blackwall said, and Dorian froze, his lips parting. He stared at Blackwall as Blackwall got to his feet, lingering beside his chair, and Blackwall glanced to the other side of the room. Solas and the Inquisitor were in deep conversation, and neither of them looked their way as Dorian clumsily got down from his stool, swaying a little on his feet. Blackwall steadied his back with a palm, and Dorian moved beside him as they went down the corridor. Two to a room, tonight. It didn’t bother Solas and Lavellan, that much was sure, although Blackwall was sure they’d be happy sleeping outside, the both of them. They’d share a bed tonight, and that didn’t bother them, but Blackwall and Dorian, at least, they had a twin room.

Dorian was breathing a little heavy as Blackwall shoved him inside.

The look in his eyes wasn’t one Blackwall really liked. It was hungry and wanting, and desperate, and _terrified_, and there was an edge in it, too, like he was ready to run, or fight, or something. He inhaled sharply, looking like he was steeling himself, or…

“Well then,” he said, doing his best to appear more sober than he was. “What shall it be, _dear_ Warden? Going to— push me on my knees, are you? Shove yourself down my throat?” He took a step closer, like he was frightened that Blackwall would hit him, or bite him, or maybe just tell him _no_, and he put his hand on Blackwall’s chest. Through his shirt, Blackwall could feel the warmth of his palm. “Because, and do forgive me for assuming your ines… inesh—”

“Inexperience,” Blackwall said.

“_But_,” Dorian said, looking up at him with his eyes half-lidded, “it can be just as pleasant, you know, to fuck between a man’s thighs. Be not afraid: I’ll still be quite despoiled, if you wish to make a mess of the _spoilt prince_.”

“You sober enough to get it up?” Blackwall asked, and Dorian exhaled, shoved Blackwall’s chest, but the movement of his hand was clumsy and awkward, and Blackwall dragged him closer.

“You don’t want it?” Dorian asked, breathlessly. Blackwall could smell the whiskey on his breath, cheap horse’s piss, and he could feel Dorian leaning right into him, see the _desperate_ look in his eyes. “I’m told my mouth is quite the delight.”

“You think I want to fuck a ragdoll doused in rotgut?” Blackwall asked, and shoved Dorian back onto one of the beds. Dorian fell back, clumsy, and when Blackwall bent to unbuckle his boots, he tried to kick at him, but Blackwall just kept his grip strong, pulled them off. “Go to sleep.”

“Is it the Taint that makes you so holier-than-thou?” Dorian demanded.

“Not holier than thou.”

“I’m a terribly awful man, you know,” Dorian said. “You needn’t waste such pretences of nobility on me. Just—come _here_, I want—”

Blackwall shoved Dorian down, a hand on his chest, pinning him to the mattress, and Dorian gasped. He didn’t struggle. Didn’t kick. Just laid on his back, under Blackwall’s hand, and stared up at him, his lips parted.

“Sleep,” Blackwall said.

He kept his hand on his chest until Dorian’s eyes closed and his breathing evened out.

\--

“I’m dreadfully sorry,” Dorian said hoarsely the next morning, sipping at his drink and barely touching the porridge in front of him, “about last night.”

“It’s fine,” Blackwall said. “Better me than some man who’d have taken offence. Suppose you’re used to throwing yourself at men you’ve no interest in.”

Dorian glanced up at him, parting his lips for just a moment. Blackwall pretended not to notice.

“You need to drink less.”

“So I’m told,” Dorian said, and smiled charmingly, shrugging his shoulders. “We shall see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to hit up [my ask on Tumblr,](http://patricianandclerk.tumblr.com/ask) to talk about DA in general, and definitely to recommend blogs to follow! I am open for requests (for Origins, II, and Inq). I also run a no-drama Dragon Age Discord, which [you can join here.](https://discordapp.com/invite/ttgP5v8) Please comment if you can!


End file.
